xmenmutantabilitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) Earth-616
Name: Jean Grey-Summers Alias: Phoenix, formerly Marvel Girl Alignment: Good Appearance *Gender: Female *Height: 5'6" *Weight: 115 lbs. *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Red *Species: Mutant Relatives *Fiona Knoblach (alleged ancestor) *William Knoblach (alleged distant relative) *Charles Grey (ancestor) *Malkin Grey (ancestor) *'Eleanor Grey '(ancestor) *'Lady Jean Grey '(ancestor) *'John Grey '(father, deceased) *'Elaine Grey' (mother, deceased) *'Brian Grey' (paternal uncle, deceased) *'Phyllis Dennefer '(maternal aunt, deceased) *'Roy Dennefer' (maternal uncle, deceased) *'Fred Harriman' (paternal relative, deceased) *'Sara Grey-Bailey' (sister, deceased) *'Julia Grey' (sister, deceased) *'Roger Grey' (brother, deceased) *'Liam Grey' (brother, deceased) *Madelyne Pryor-Summers (clone) *Scott Summers (husband) *'Paul Bailey' (brother-in-law, unknown) *Alexander Summers (brother-in-law) *Gabriel Summers (brother-in-law, deceased) *Nathan Summers (step-son) *Tyler Dayspring (step-grandson, deceased) *Hope Summers (adoptive step-granddaughter) *'Derry Campbell '(nephew, deceased) *'Julian Grey '(nephew, deceased) *'Joey Bailey '(nephew, deceased) *'Gailyn Bailey' (niece, deceased) *'Bekka Wallis '(niece, deceased) *'Mary-Margaret '(niece, deceased) *'Kindra Grey' (niece, deceased) *'Terry Maguire '(relative, deceased) Education Grey possesses a college-level education with some classes from Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters and Metro College. Occupation(s) #Cosmic Host of White Phoenix of the Crown Formerly #Adventurer #Acting Headmistress #Teacher #Student #Fashion Model Mutant Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy:' the ability to read and manipulate the minds and thoughts of others. **'Telepathic Cloaking:' the ability to make oneself invisible by altering the minds of others. **'Mental Cloaking:' the ability to make others' and oneself unable to be detected by any detection-like ability or machine. **'Psionic Shield:' the ability to erect a shield which protects one's mind. **'Illusion Casting:' the ability to make others see and experience events that are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' the ability to alter one's appearance through Mind Control. **'Mind Control:' the ability to manipulate the minds of others. **'Mind Possession:' the ability to put one's mind into someone else's mind and virtually possess them. **'Personality Alteration:' the ability to manipulate others' personalities. **'Mental Amnesia:' the ability to cause others to forget certain memories. **'Mental Paralysis:' the ability to temporarily paralyze others through Mental Manipulation. **'Mind Transferal:' the ability to move one's mind and powers into a host body if you die. **'Trauma Healing:' the ability to heal the emotional trauma's of others. **'Sedation:' the ability to temporarily knock others unconscious. **'Ability Augmentation:' the ability to temporarily strengthen the powers of others. **'Ability Negation:' the ability to temporarily negate the powers of others. **'Psi Link:' the ability to create a psychic link between oneself and another person. **'Psionic Blast:' the ability to emit psychic waves that hurt ohters mentally. **'Astral Projection:' the ability to project one's astral self out of one's physical body. **'Mental Detection:' the ability to detect nearby superhumans. **'Psychic Firebird:' the ability to create a firebird or Phoenix out of psychic energy that can injure others mentally or physically. **'Empathy: '''the ability to control and manipulate the feelings and emotions of others. **'Empathic Mimicry: the ability to copy the empathic abilities of other empaths and psionics. *Telekinesis:' the psionic ability to move, lift, control and manipulate multiple objects and people with one's mind. **'Flight:' the ability to fly without assistance. Jean does this through Telekinesis. **'Thermokinesis:' the ability to generate and control heat i a variey of offensive ways. **'Forcefield Generation:' the ability to create unusually strong, visible protective barriers or shields of telekinetic eenrgy around oneself and others. **'Havokinesis:' the extremely powerful high-level telekinetic-related ability to emit waves and bursts of pure telekinetic/psychokinetic energy; creating massive destruction and explosions. *'Phoenix Force Abilities''' **'Future Life-Force Tap:' the ability to manipulate the energy reserved for future generations, denying them existence. **'Interstellar Travel:' the ability to fly unaided through space itself. **'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate cosmic flames. **'Ability Agumentation: '''the ability to greatly increase, enhance, amplify and magnify one's superhuman abilities to tremendously high power-levels, as well as bestow upon much stronger and more powerful abilities. **'Telekinetic Sensitivity:' the ability to feel the texture of something without physically touching it. ***'Molecular Detection:' the ability to detect what something is made out of. **'Resurrection:' the ability to return to life after being destroyed. **'Immortality:' the ability to live forever until the very end of time and existence itself. **'Enhanced Longevity:' the ability live for hundreds or thousands of years. **'Chronokinesis:''' the ability to mold, manipulate and control time itself; such as travel through timelines and alternate realities. Skills *Piloting *Astral Combat *Telepathic Strength *Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Height: 5 Feet Category:Height: 5'6" Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Cloaking Category:Mental Cloaking Category:Psionic Shield Category:Illusion Casting Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Personality Alteration Category:Mental Amnesia Category:Mental Paralysis Category:Mind Transferal Category:Trauma Healing Category:Sedation Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Ability Negation Category:Psi Link Category:Psionic Blast Category:Astral Projection Category:Mental Detection Category:Psychic Firebird Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Thermokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Havokinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Future Life-Force Tap Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Cosmic Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinetic Sensitivity Category:Molecular Detection Category:Immortality Category:Resurrection Category:Chronokinesis Category:Skill: Combat Category:Skill: Telepathy Category:Skill: Astral Combat Category:Skill: Pilot Category:Omega Level Mutant Category:Phoenix Force Host Category:Adventurer Category:Headmaster/Headmistress Category:Teacher Category:Student Category:Fashion Model Category:Model